Wish
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi makes a wish in a desperate time. Puzzleshipping and all that jazz.


Okay. I really push my limits. Not.

This one's dedication goes out to my girlfriend.

Not in a bad way! In a way to say I don't want to lose you!

* * *

Wish-

The day was perfect. Or perfect to show the emotions of Yugi. It was dark and rainy outside, hitting against the window with force.

Yugi sat in his room, staring down at the floor. His eyes red and sore, and in his arms was his pillow, wet from his tears that he managed to stop a while back.

Yugi cried for two days straight, it worried his friends and his grandfather, but he wasn't going to stop for them. Right now he felt sick, sick with emptiness, if that was even possible.

Yugi's depression was caused by one thing, and that was his boyfriend Yami.

Yami had been Yugi's boyfriend for a number of years, and everyone agreed that they were a good couple, and they couldn't be happier. It was like something from a story, everything was so perfect, and yet it had to come to an end.

Two days ago, they had just held the funeral for Yami. And that was why Yugi was so sad.

Why did Yami have to leave? He had promised Yugi so many things, and he just left like that? Did he not think about Yugi and how he felt?

Yugi buried his head in his pillow as he felt the tears coming back, he cried loudly and fell to one side on his bed as he sobbed into his pillow. The thought that he would never see Yami again terrified him, how could he go on without seeing Yami everyday?

A hand was placed on Yugi's head and it stroked his hair. Yugi figured it was his grandfather, so ignored him and carried on crying.

'Don't cry' A woman comforted.

Yugi sat up by the sudden voice and faced the person.

A woman-who he had never met-sat on his bed. She was very pale in complexion, she had blonde hair that reached down her back, and she wore a baggy blue dress. She smiled at Yugi.

'W-Who are you?' Yugi stuttered as he wiped his tears away.

'My name isn't important' She said 'All you need to know is that I'm a friend'.

Yugi sniffed 'W-What do you want?'

'I'm here to give you a wish' She explained 'I can give you one thing you desire'.

Yugi stared at her, at first not believing her. How many people offered you one thing you could wish for? He was going to prove her wrong.

'I want Yami back' Yugi said, knowing it was the only thing she couldn't do. It was impossible.

'I can only bring him back for one day. Is that alright for you?'

Yugi nodded his head, though he knew it wouldn't happen.

She placed her hand on Yugi's forehead and closed her eyes, it was like everything had been forgotten. Yugi couldn't remember what had happened next, his mind was blank.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, he looked around. The morning sun was pouring in, making the raindrops sparkle slightly outside. Yugi looked around to see he was still in his room, sleeping in his bed. Perhaps it was a dream?

Yugi turned over in his bed and found out that he wasn't alone in his bed. Someone else was sleeping next to him.

Only thought ran through his head, he held their shoulder and shook them slightly.

'Yami?'

He turned over and smiled at the woken Yugi.

'Good morning, Yugi' Yami moved closer to Yugi and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

This felt too real. Too real for it to actually be real. And yet there he was, laying next to Yugi, alive as ever. If this was a dream, Yugi didn't want to wake up, he wanted to stay right where he was.

Yami ran his hand through his hair 'I could do with a coffee'.

'I'll go make you some' Yugi offered. He jumped out of bed and ran out, he didn't want to waste any of this day away.

* * *

Yami decided to take a shower that morning. He came downstairs as he dried his hair, Yugi was waiting for him in the living room, sat on the sofa.

'I'm out' Yami said as he moved the towel to his shoulders 'Are you going in to?'

'Nah. I'll take one later' Yugi stood up 'Yami, lets go on a date'.

'A date? Right now?'

'Yeah, sure, why not?'

'Okay' Yami chuckled and threw the towel off 'Where are we going?'

'Anywhere' Yugi took Yami's hand and pulled him out 'As long as it's with you, I don't care'.

* * *

They both walked through the park, holding hands and making sure that they didn't step in any puddles.

Yugi sighed and swung their hands together.

'Don't you think it looks beautiful after the rain?' Yugi asked with a smile, the first smile he had since a while.

'It does' Yami agreed 'Just as long as it doesn't rain on me'.

Yugi giggled 'It was going to rain later tonight, so we'll be tucked up in bed'.

'Sounds nice'.

Yami smiled towards Yugi and kissed him on the forehead. Yugi blushed slightly.

'Where shall we go now?' Yami asked.

'I don't know. Lets just walk around' Yugi suggested.

'Very well'.

Yami lead Yugi through the park and they ended up walking around the town.

* * *

After they finished with their date they headed back home, as soon as they walked through the front door, Yugi's stomach growled.

Yami chuckled 'I take it you're hungry'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Yeah. Sort of'.

'I can make you something. What would you like?'

'I want pizza!' Yugi exclaimed 'Like when we used to make them. I want a big one!'

Yami laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Very well. Home made pizza it is'.

'I'll help' Yugi offered as he followed Yami into the kitchen.

They both made the pizza together; making the dough base and putting on the toppings they wanted and watching it cook in the oven. Sometime later when it was cooked, Yami cut it into equal slices.

Yugi took one slice and bit into it.

'It's delicious!' Yugi said and ate some more.

'I'm glad you like it' Yami said as he took his own slice 'I wasn't sure if we could pull it off again'.

'I'd eat anything you'd make Yami'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I thought you might say that'.

Yugi giggled and they carried on eating. Pretty soon the pizza was gone. Yugi sat back and sighed.

'That was definitely filling' Yugi said as he rubbed his stomach.

'Maybe you shouldn't have eaten as much then' Yami said.

'I've eaten a pizza whole before' Yugi defended.

'Really?'

'Yeah. But afterwards I felt really fat and really sick'.

Yami chuckled and leaned himself on Yugi 'Teaches you to not eat pizza on your own'.

'Yeah well'.

Yami cupped Yugi's chin and made Yugi look at him, he smiled and rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

'I love you too Yami' Yugi whispered back, he reached up and kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami kissed back and let his hand slip round to the back of Yugi's neck and leant him back. Yugi placed his hand on top of Yami's, and at that moment a few tears rolled down his face.

Felling the water trickle over his hands, Yami pulled back from the kiss.

'Yugi, why are you crying?' Yami asked.

'No reason' Yugi lied as he rubbed his eyes 'I just…thought of something else that's all'.

'Are you sure?' Yami rubbed his thumb against Yugi's cheek, making him smile.

'Yeah. I'm fine really'.

Though Yugi knew that he was far from fine. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever see Yami again. And these moments, would he ever remember them? If he couldn't see Yami again, he was going to make sure to make the most of this time he had with him. So he would never regret anything again.

* * *

During rest of the day, Yugi spent every moment with Yami, not leaving his side for one moment. And pretty soon it was the end of the day, a little bit too soon for Yugi.

Yami laid in the bed, he fell asleep very quickly and undisturbed with the rain pounding against the window.

Yugi laid next to him, just watching him sleep peacefully. He was tired as well, but he knew that as soon as he fell asleep, Yami wouldn't be there next to him anymore. So he wanted to watch him in the last few moments they had.

Yugi moved closer carefully and kissed Yami gently on the lips, hoping to not wake him up.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered.

A few tears crawled down his face, he moved himself so he rested his head on Yami's chest and hugged Yami's body close as he cried quietly over him.

'I love you' Yugi repeated through his sobs.

He kept repeating those three words throughout the night until he fell asleep, and then Yami wouldn't exist no more.

* * *

…Yeah. Not my best, but hey I had a headache and I did that. Must count for something…

I based this in a scene from a movie. But I can't for the life of me think what it's called (I tend to forget names of movies I really hate) So if you know what it's called, then you know what I'm on about. If you don't, sorry, I wish I could tell you. I'm sure it'll come to me one day…one day…

Review if you like!


End file.
